La promesa
by tomoyo granger
Summary: Oneshot.Que pasara en la batalla final ganara el bien o el mal. Saldran Harry y los demas victoriosos? Entren y lean


Vale ahí les va se que es un poco corta, pero creo q es buena

Sean piadosos

* * *

Aclaraciones

Lo que esta en cursiva es un Flash back ahora si los dejo con esto

* * *

**La promesa**

El ambiente se sentia pesado, parecía que no había aire que respirar. Los árboles del bosque que se encontraba enfrente serían los únicos espectadores de aquella épica batalla que se llevaría acabo en unos momentos más. Sí un día perfecto para acabar con Lord Voldemort.

A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Ron, su mejor amigo, no más que un amigo era su hermano, él siempre había estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Con él paso, buenos y malos momentos, le debía mucho. Y ahora se encontraba con él para ayudarlo como siempre lo había hecho sin importarle el riesgo.

Y a su lado derecho se encontraba Hermione, su mejor amiga, su confidente y su novia. Si su novia, jamás olvidaría el día que se lo pidió, la cara que puso, esa cara con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad, cuanto la amaba. Con su ayuda y también de Ron pero en especial de ella había superado la muerte de Sirius. Ella era su pilar, su apoyo, su vida. Le había suplicado que no fuera, pero fue imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_-Harry, realmente aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero de cualquier manera voy a ir, es mi decisión y ya esta tomada- dijo Hermione con gran seguridad en su voz- Y te prometo que volveré y nunca te dejare solo, pero tú prométeme que te cuidaras y que volverás. _

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un estruendo proveniente del bosque lo saco de ellos. Era el momento, y solo rogaba que no les pasara nada a sus amigos o no se lo perdonaría jamás, además de que cumpliría su promesa.

- Solo quiero decirles – dijo de pronto Ron – que los quiero mucho

- Yo también, pero esta no es una despedida – dijo Hermione – además Ron me debes una apuesta que no se te olvide

- Como es posible que te acuerdes de eso, pero no de los favores que te he hecho – dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido – que por cierto Harry nos debe una cerveza de mantequilla

- Y se las pagare- dijo Harry un poco divertido por la situación

Y tras estas palabras comenzó la batalla. Ya en el campo de batalla no solo se encontraban ellos también algunos miembros de la orden habían ido a ayudarlos. Todos luchaban por salvar sus vidas esquivando y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Se acercaba a donde se suponía debería estar Voldemort cuando volteo y vio algo que lo dejo petrificado, vio que en ese momento Hermione peleaba contra un mortifago, pero otro se le acercaba por detrás y la atacaba. Veía como su delicado cuerpo caía de bruces en el suelo. En ese momento no le importo nada más que ayudarla, le lanzo un hechizo a uno de los mortifagos y después al otro y se acerco a ella.

Cuando llegó junto a ella sintio como se le iba la vida. Hermione no respiraba y estaba muy pálida.

No, no me dejes por favor – lloraba él – lo prometiste, prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo y tu siempre cumples tus promesas… por favor – dijo con un hilo de voz

Y cuando sentia que ya nada tendria sentido sintio su respiro, pero no debía ser una mala jugada que le hacia su cuerpo y mente al no aceptar que ella había muerto que lo había dejado para siempre… cuando una mano se poso en su mejilla.

Alzo la vista y la vio ahí débil pero aun viva con sus hermosos ojos miel que lo enloquecían.

No te preocupes, jamás te dejare solo – dijo con una voz muy débil Hermione

Solo eso vasto, esa caricia y esas palabras para revivirlo y devolverle el corazón

No hables, te mandare a el cuartel de la orden para que te curen – dijo Harry preocupado por su estado pero a ala vez aliviado por que siguiera con vida

No yo estoy bien

Mira hagamos un trato vas y te curan y si puedes regresas, aunque preferiría que no ¿te parece? – dijo mirándola con dulzura para después depositar un besos en sus labios

Esta bien pero prométeme que te cuidaras

Sí lo prometo – y con esas palabras la mando al cuartel dejándola segura y en buenas manos mientras el se dirigió a cumplir su destino con la seguridad de que saldría victorioso para pasar el resto de sus días con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Y que les pareció? Estuvo bien porfa dejen sus Reviews Plis.

Tomoyo Granger


End file.
